


尾声

by mufazhongshengshan



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mufazhongshengshan/pseuds/mufazhongshengshan
Summary: 戛然而止
Relationships: 鬼鸥 - Relationship





	尾声

提前打烊后的咖啡厅。  
鬼鬼和鸥鸥正忙活着收拾店里。  
现在是下午五点半，太阳挂在西边还没沉进月色里。

“那我就負責在這邊洗東西好了，我手比較笨，怕收錯東西給你。”  
“好，那我先去收拾，等下再来帮你。”

在周三下午提前收店是两个人的主意，这样既不会每天都被淹没在工作里，也不会撞上人多多的休息日。  
店里的生意维持在小有人气的状态，在不长的七小时半里，不需要在收店时花费过多的功夫。两人隔着不算太小的空间里，有一搭没一搭的说笑着。

今天的约会是看电影。

鬼鬼拉着鸥鸥的手大步向前，鸥就望着她跳跃的发丝，在松不开的双手的距离里轻轻地笑着。

“如果我們要看恐怖片的話你會怕嗎？”  
“恐怖片？我们不是要看那个吗，就之前定好的那个。”  
“誒喲我是說如果啦如果啦，如果是我的話就會很害怕。”  
“你啊，我怕你到时候叫的比鬼还大声。”

鸥鸥捏捏鬼鬼的鼻子，鬼鬼就嘿嘿地笑起来，两人终于走到取票的机子前面。  
十排的九号十号，今天的影院来人不多，提前打烊的好处就体现在这儿了。  
今天要看的是最近上映的动画片，在网上的风评还不错，爱情片看多了，偶尔看看别的才有意思。  
鬼鬼向后排张望了一会儿，又转过头来。

“誒今天這場電影竟然祇有不到五個人在看耶。”  
“因为今天是周三下午嘛。”

大荧幕上又放了一会儿广告，随后便渐渐黑了灯，鬼鬼把爆米花塞进嘴里，戴上了3D眼镜。  
似乎电影讲的是关于生命的意义，里面把每一个出生前的小灵魂画成一小个绿色的圆球，在被吸引的不知不觉间，两人就靠在一起。  
这家影院她们常来，她们把隔在座位之间的扶手向上拿开，像每次来影院的惯例一样手挽着手。  
动人的点到的很快，主人公跟她们一样的坐在下午六点半的咖啡厅里，握着橘黄色的阳光碎片，在随风起舞的的落叶里，顺着光辉找着了希望。  
要说人生的火花是什么，鸥鸥不是非要看字幕才能明白人物对话的意思，于是她便转头看着身旁的泪人。  
要是平时的话鸥鸥一定会备好纸巾递给她，这个小爱哭鬼好像面对什么剧情都能毫无怀疑的哭泣，但是今天不一样，至少这一瞬间不一样。

“鬼鬼。”

鸥鸥的声音就混在没有人声的音乐里，影片的颜色就在鬼鬼的脸上乱窜。  
她闪烁着泪光回头，鸥鸥就凑近她的鼻尖。  
其实鬼鬼下意识要躲，在察觉到她的意图之后又只眼睁睁的看着对方吻向自己。  
这个瞬间好像不该做这样的事情。  
鸥鸥在她的唇齿间逛悠了一圈，又在舌尖舞着听不清的水花，鬼鬼顺从的闭上眼睛，泪花又往手心上打。

“你怎麼了？”  
“没事就不可以亲你吗？”  
“可是這又不是愛情片耶……”  
“非要爱情片才可以吗？”

这话说的理所当然，鬼鬼只好吞咽着认同。  
两人又转过头去继续看着电影，电影已经快要演到尾声。


End file.
